


[Comic] Things Bucky Barnes does that will eventually kill his husband

by TrishArgh



Series: Wakandan Husbands [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bollywood, Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fancomic, IW never happened and you can't convince me otherwise, M/M, since the 40s that is, steve nosebleed rogers, these fuckrs are married and you can't convince me otherwise, trish is trying stuff, wakandan husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a manace. Steve Rogers has survived Nazis, 70 years worth of Freezer Burn and mothereffing aliens. But this guy... this is what will evetually kill him!





	1. Bollywood Dancing

  
Bollywood Dancing.


	2. Happy 100 Steve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday my Boi!

  
Eat his husband's birthday cake the ~~right~~ wrong way

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and yell at me! [I might be into that ;)](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com)


End file.
